Harry Potter and Katie Bell
by Flaming Heavens
Summary: A story involving a bit of fluff and lots of smut between Harry and Katie


**Harry Potter and Katie Bell**

 **AN: I have been and avid fanfiction reader for quite some time. This is my first fic so please so I'd like to give my readers a fair warning about any errors I might make. Constructive criticism will be appreciated though I can't promise that I'll pay heed to them. In this pic I have made Harry's and Katie's ages the same meaning they are in their last year or 6th year at Hogwarts..how you take it is upto you.**

Harry Potter was stressed. Being a Quiditch Captain had made him tired and irritable after training sessions. Peakes and Coates not having the ability of Fred and George was fine with him as they were in a different league of their own when it came to be beaters. But the current Beaters of the Gryffindor Team did not even make the effort to team up and cover the other's weaknesses. Ron's confidence issues were making him go from bad to worse and were making his keeping look like an ogre doing a ballet on a broom. Even Harry could score 5-6 goals with ease against him. Ginny kept playing individually and she was hardly a part of any play in which all the tree Chasers played as a unit. And she hardly even talked to him anymore after their breakup. Demelza was improving slowly under Katie's guidance but that was too slow for Harry's liking. Katie was the only one who had been with Harry's playing days throughout from the beginning and understood Harry's frustration. "This is young and inexperienced team, Harry. Have some patience." Katie kept telling him, rubbing his shoulders, sitting in the common room the previous evening. Harry understood what she was trying to say but still was not able to control his temper when Ron made mistakes where there were easy saves on offer, Ginny made individual plays and Peakes and Coates sent bludgers towards the stands instead of the chasers.

But the last training session before their match against Slytherin made him blow up in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING?" he bellowed, " GINEVRA, THIS IS A TEAM! YOU HAVE TO PLAY TOGETHER! PEAKES AND COATES, AIM AT THE PLAYERS NOT AT THE SPECTATORS! RON!SORT OUT YOUR CONFIDENCE ISSUES OR I AM KICKING YOU OUT OF THE TEAM! YOU ALL ARE PLAYING LIKE CRAP!" The four who were screamed at did not take kindly towards his criticism with Ron turning ten different shades of red and purple, Ginny, Peakes and Coates glaring at him in anger. Demelza just looked hurt while Katie just shook her head sadly.

" Harry-" Katie started but was interrupted by her captain, "No Katie! Don't try to defend them anymore! You and I know perfectly what their problem is and its obvious that the no one in the team is making any progress except for you and Demelza." said Harry angrily at which Demelza brightened up a bit though the hurt look did not leave her eyes. When Ginny started to open her mouth to interrupt him, he cut her off, "DON'T even think of screaming at me Ginny! You know its true. After breaking up with me, I still tried to be friends with you even after YOU cheated on me with Dean." he said angrily, "What I don't understand is why you're bringing our personal problems on the field where they're interfering with the performance of team?" Ginny started to open her mouth in angry protest Harry again interrupted her. "I am not finished. You don't even listen to me during practice and act as if you were the one wronged by me. You're a foolish girl Ginevra! I am disgusted with your attitude" He finished. Ginny stayed silent this time and continued glaring at him. When Ron was going to say something at him, Harry shot him a death glare which made him shrink back in fear. Even Katie was startled by the poisonous look which Harry gave his 'best-friend'. "Not a word Ron, Not a word. You are hardly innocent yourself. You were in front of the right hoop, the quaffle was coming right at you and you FUMBLED and DROPPED IT? That was so ridiculous that even Snape, who is an emotionless bastard, would be on the floor cracking up" he said viciously. Peakes and Coates looked angry at yet apprehensive for what Harry was going to say to them. He looked at them and just said, "Improve your AIM and CHEMISTRY. You should know where the other is on the field and try to make up for the other's limitations." he said in a emotionless voice making them cringe and then added an insult which made them glare at him, "You both are so shitty that Crabbe and Goyle could overwhelm you with their 'Talent'". To Demelza he said nothing and strode out of the locker room quickly with Katie running after him to reprimand him.

"THAT BASTARD!" Ron raged, "How dare he say that we are crap at Quiditch!" "He did have a valid point though," Coates said thoughtfully. Peakes nodded, "Even if he was angry, he was right in assessment of our game. Ginny does tend to think that she is invincible and Ron is so concerned about the mockery he will be made of by the Slytherins that he does't concentrate on stopping the quaffle from going past him." Ginny lost some of her anger and nodded hesitantly at what Peakes said. Ron went red- half with anger and half with embarrassment at the 'mockery' and 'Slytherin' part but he too did not deny what Peakes told them. Demelza lost the hurt look on her face, "Even though Harry was harsh with his criticism, what he said was brutal yet it was honest." she said. Ron finally lost his anger and looked at them all with determination in his eyes, "We still have four days until the Slytherin match and I say that we all practice as much as we can improve ourselves so as to meet Harry's expectations" he said. They all nodded in understanding and optimism flooded through their veins at Ron's declaration. "Let's start now and Practice for hour or so more" saying this the Gryffindor team trooped back onto the field minus Katie and Harry.

Little did they know that Harry and Katie were standing outside the door and eavesdropping on their teammates' conversation. They looked at each other and high-fived. "The plan worked!" Harry whispered excitedly. "Katie gave him a smile and nodded. They had planned this whole episode out the last night after a dismal training session to motivate their team. The plan was too Harry become angry at them [not that that was difficult] and shout insults at them. This plan could have even backfired and made a couple of them resign from the team but Katie and Harry decided to trust their Gryffindor instincts and go ahead with their plan. And suffice to say, it worked brilliantly. "I told you it would work." Katie said in a smug voice and smiled at Harry. Harry looked at her smiling at him and felt his breath and heart beat quicken. Katie became confused when Harry leant his head down and her eyes widened when she felt his lips touching her own. She had been kissed a couple of times before but this was the first time it felt so good. She felt him moving lips against her own and Harry wrapped his arms around her- one arm around her waist and the other rested on her butt. She melted into the kiss and tangled her hands in his wild hair, kissing him for all she was worth. She moaned and Harry took the chance to push his tongue into her mouth and started to duel with her tongue. Harry eventually won their war and started to explore all the nooks and crannies in her mouth. They soon felt the need for oxygen overtake them and separated with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. _Oh God! He is so sexy,_ Katie thought. _She tastes like raspberries._ Harry thought. Harry leaned and rested his forehead on Katie's and gave her another peck on the lips.

"Let's continue this in the Room of Requirement?" suggested Harry. Katie nodded unable to speak. Harry smirked and kissed her again making her heart race. Harry took hold of hand and took a shortcut to the seventh floor he only knew..correction.. that he and Katie now knew. They reached the seventh floor and Harry started pacing up and down the corridor. _I want a big place where I and Katie can have privacy...I want a big place where I and Katie can have privacy...I want a big place where I and Katie can have privacy..._ Harry then looked up and saw a door materialize on the wall which was blank moments before. He turned and gave Katie a smile who returned it with a kiss. He opened the door and saw a room which was a perfect copy of the Prefect's Bathrooms. Harry opened the taps and let streams of water and foam shoot out of them and a scent reminding both of them of jasmine and lilies filled the room. They both stripped themselves down naked and took in the sight of the other.

To Katie, Harry looked like Adonis. He had the build of a seeker combined with muscles that were neither bulging nor were nonexistent. He had a six-pack which combined with broad pectoral muscles that were formed after years of running from Dudley and harsh, training sessions he was subjected to when Oliver Wood was captain. With emerald green eyes that were darkened with lust and were drinking in her body, Katie felt liquid heat pool at her core. But what made her eyes widen and go scarlet was the size of Harry's manhood which was standing at its full glory at 9-inches. _Its so big. Will that even fit inside me?_

To Harry, Katie was a goddess. She had auburn hair which fell down to her lower back and two bangs framed her heart shaped face decorated with two amber eyes shining with lust and a set of pouty red lips, swollen after their intense kiss. She had porcelain skin free of any blemishes. She had a toned and tight body which oozed sexuality. What drew his attention was the two round globes on Katie's chest. _Those must be at least a C-cup._ His gaze then wandered lower drinking in the curves of her body and rested on the apex of her thighs. She was shaven with pink lips bare and swollen with arousal.

Their eyes met and Katie averted her eyes at the intensity of Harry's gaze and blushed furiously. Harry covered the distance between the two of them in two steps and turned her head gently towards him. She met his eyes and closed the distance between them and kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Harry responded in kind and lifted her off her feet and into the water with a splash. Katie giggled and splashed some water on his face. Harry smirked dived into the water and coming up behind her and started tickling her. "Harry...no..stop...haha..nng..st-stop...Harryyy!" She laughed and struggled against him. Harry grinned and turned her around and wrapped his hands around her and started licking up and down her neck giving little lovebites. Katie moaned and exposed her neck a bit more to him. Harry decided they would be more comfortable out of the water. He picked her up bridal-style and laid her on the floor. He leant down and gave her a kiss making her moan and long for more while he descended lower. Harry's face came level with her breasts. He immediately drew her left nipple into his mouth and sucked while fondling her other breast with his left hand. Katie felt goosebumps erupt all over her body and moaned when he started licking and sucking her nipple. Harry switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. "H-Harryy...just like that..yeah...suck on those tits.." Katie moaned loudly. Harry then bit the nipple gently and pulled it upwards with his teeth making his partner moan harder than before. He then southwards planting kisses on her stomach and making her giggle and moan. He reached his destination and started kissing the area around her pussy teasing her. Katie placed her hands on his head wanting to push him towards her pussy but Harry caught her hands and placed them on the sides of her body and giving her a smirk. "Harry...that's not fair.." Katie whined. "Say what you want me to do Katiee.." Harry teased her dragging out the last syllable of her name and kissed her just above her clit. Katie bit her lip but stayed quiet in defiance. "Say it Katiee.. What should I doo.." Harry prodded her, laying feather-like kisses on her thighs and making her clit throb with arousal. "L-lick me..Harry..lick my wet pussy and make me cum in your mouth.." she moaned loudly. Harry smirked and gave one lick on her throbbing pussy lips. "AAHH..nng.." Katie shrieked with pleasure. Harry started to lick her pussy with slow, long up and down strokes. Katie could only moan...the pleasure coursing her body making coherent speech impossible. She clamped her thighs together locking him in place and pulling him deeper. Harry then pulled her swollen clit into his mouth and Katie was lost in the pleasure that her lover was giving her. "I'm cumming!I'm cumming! Ahh..nnug..mmhh.." .She came hard the instant Harry sucked on her clit drenching his faces in her juices. Harry climbed up and kissed Katie who was lost in a haze of pleasure. She instinctively swung her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Are you sure you want this Katie?" Harry inquired apprehensively. Katie looked deep into his eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand, "This is my first time. Just be gentle okay?" Harry nodded with a smile and climbed atop her making sure to rest his elbows on the floor to avoid crushing her. Harry aligned his cock with Katie's virgin pussy and gently pushed in. Katie moaned at being stretched. He met a barrier making him stop. Harry locked lips with his lover and kissed her to avoid hearing her in pain. He then pushed harder and ripping the barrier he sank into her depths. Tears began leaking from the corner of Katie's eyes which he kissed them away tenderly. They both kissed again as Harry began moving slowly so that she could adjust. For a few moments after her hymen was torn, Katie felt absolute pain. But as she started to adjust to her lover's cock, the pain started to go away and was replaced with absolute pleasure. She groaned with pleasure at being stretched to the max. _This is even better than what Harry did before._ WhenHarry saw the pain in Katie's eyes turning to lust, he started moving a bit faster. "You're so tight and wet and hot ,Katie", Harry groaned. "Faster Harry..go faster...make a woman Harry.." moaned Katie. Harry went faster and more faster with his cock kissing the opening of her womb with Katie bucking her hips to match his strokes and wrapped her legs around him. Harry proved to be a professional multitasker as bent down and kissed her while fondling her left breast and pounding away at her pussy at the same time. Katie's senses were going into overload with the onslaught of pleasure that was assaulting her with her lover's cock rearranging her innards. Her eyes rolled back into her head as drool started leaking out of mouth after Harry stopped kissing her. _If I die now I'll die happy_ , both of them thought at the same time. "Katie" "Harry" they chanted each other's names as their climax neared. Katie's end came first, "I'M CUMMING!I'M CUMMING!" she screamed out her orgasm. The clenching, vice-like grip of her pussy after cumming sent him over the edge too. His milky white seed spewed forth in her pussy as he painted her walls white making her have a mini-orgasm. She sighed with satisfaction as she sensed her lover sending spurts of cum down her tight passage.

After coming down back to the earth after the high they reached together, they kissed, softly feeling each other's lips molding with their own. Harry slid off Katie and lay beside her wrapping both arms around her body. Katie snuggled deep into his chest and basked in his warmth. Harry kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter.

"Harry?" asked Katie in a worried tone, "this is not a one-time thing, is it?" Harry glanced at Katie, whose eyes had teared up with sadness, expecting a negative answer from Harry. He stared deep into her eyes and pulled her up, bringing her level with his face. He then kissed the amber-eyed beauty in his arms. "I will be mad to say that. I love you lot Katie Bell, and would like you to be my girlfriend." Katie's eyes lit up and she kissed him taking his breath away. "I love you a lot too Harry Potter, and would be happy to have you as my boyfriend." Harry snogged her hard making her smile and her heart race.

"So then...Katie are you up for Round 2?" Harry said after some time, noticing Harry Jr. Standing tall again. Katie then got on top of him and gave him a lustful smile. Then she proceeded to snog the horcrux out of him.

The End

 **AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist the last one. It made the end of the story a humorous touch. Please Read and Review.**

 **Cheerio!**


End file.
